It's Showtime (variety show)
It's Showtime (formerly known as Showtime and Magpasikat) is a Philippine noontime variety show that premiered on October 24, 2009, on ABS-CBN. The show broadcasts from the ABS-CBN Studios at the ABS-CBN Broadcasting Center in Quezon City. The show airs Weekdays from 12:00pm to 3:30pm, Saturdays from 11:30am to 3:00pm, encore telecast on GMA News TV every Mondays to Saturdays from 1:00pm to 3:30pm 8:00pm to 11:30pm starting on June 11. The show also broadcast worldwide through TFC or known as The Filipino Channel. It's Showtime is the second live entertainment program in the Philippines to be broadcast in high-definition, after ASAP, sports programs and various shows. It's Showtime also belongs to ABS-CBN's elite list of longest running daily noontime variety shows that aired for five years or more, after '' Student Canteen'' (1958–1965), Eat Bulaga! (1989–1995), 'Sang Linggo nAPO Sila (1995-1998), MTB (1998–2005), Wowowee (2005–2010), Pilipinas Win Na Win (2010) & Happy Yipee Yehey (2011–2012). History On October 24, 2009, Showtime premiered as a morning program, airing before the network's noontime shows, and served as the replacement for Pilipinas, Game Ka Na Ba? following its successful 8-year run. The original cast consisted of Vhong Navarro, Joe Marasigan Anne Curtis, Kim Atienza, Jugs Jugueta, Teddy Corpuz, and Vice Ganda as the permanent judge. During the third season, the show added previously evicted judges Billy Crawford and Karylle as hosts. In its first four seasons Showtime''s competition format was that three groups, each made up of two to twenty-five members (with no age limit), perform a single performance, either a song and/or dance number. After the group's performance, the judges give a collective "yes" or "no" to the group. If the judges give a "yes", the group is considered part of the main contest, with the judges' scores of the group's performance included in the calculation of the winner. A "no" means exclusion of the group from the main contest. This segment was removed during season 2. In season 3, during the February 16, 2011, episode the segment returned, but with no random selection. Instead the group automatically performs on stage. The group with the highest average score from the judges wins and proceeds to the weekly finals. All winners throughout the whole week perform in the weekly finals. Whoever wins in the weekly finals gets the chance to compete in the monthly finals. Lastly, all the monthly finalists compete in the season's grand finals. Aside from the talent competition, ''Showtime also aired quick, short-term segments that offer cash prizes to the studio audience. On January 1, 2011, the show was moved to the noontime slot temporarily. It returned to its original time slot on February 12, 2011, to give way for Happy Yipee Yehey!. On January 28, 2012, the show aired a special episode to end its two-year competition format as Showtime, and ended with an impartial farewell.Showtime bids farewell to madlang pipol? retrieved via www.pep.ph Jan 28, 2012 On February 6, 2012, it is reformatted as a noontime variety show. It's Showtime was also aired previously on Studio 23 (now ABS-CBN Sports and Action) and CgeTV's website during its relaunch week. Showtime ended its pre-noon time slot run on January 28, 2012, to prepare for a reformat as a noontime variety show which premiered on February 6, 2012, in its new timeslot, 12:00nn to 3:30pm replacing former noontime program Happy Yipee Yehey!. The show retained all of its main hosts, including Vice Ganda Original hosts of ASAP are Ariel Rivera Ogie Alcasid Martin Nievera and Randy Santiago while adding former judges Jhong Hilario, Ryan Bang and Coleen Garcia. Eric Tai was also added as a new host during the pilot episode. It's Showtime aired new long-term segments, while the competitive format returned once again as one of its segments. The competitive format was used for one final season, season five. To cater to the entire family audience, a new competition called Bida Kapamilya was introduced on April 30, 2012, as season six. Throughout the run of'' Bida Kapamilya'', It's Showtime added Joy Rendon (May 19, 2012) and Rhed Bustamante (October 27, 2012) as part of the cast. Amy Perez and Mariel Rodriguez were added to the show's main hosts on January 2, 2016-present after guest co-hosting in December 2015. Coleen Garcia was dropped from the program because of her acting career and was briefly replaced by Joey Marquez. Meanwhile, Eric "Eruption" Tai left the show to focus on his sports career and married life.Jhong Hilario temporarily left the show on March 23, 2016 to run for councilor in Makati City; he reprised his hosting duties on May 10, 2016. On May 13, 2017, the show announced that James Reid and Nadine Lustre were added to the show as co-hosts. Regine Velasquez and Pops Fernandez joined Martin Nievera Ogie Alcasid Ariel Rivera and Randy Santiago returned on October 22, 2018-present after a two-year long break. However, the show hit a snag when main-host Billy Crawford and Joey Marquez resigned on air because of marital issues with co-host Ryza Cenon Bela Padilla Angel Aquino Yam Concepcion Yassi Pressman and Maja Salvador joined Joe Marasigan and Carlo Marasigan in to replace by Billy Crawford and Joey Marquez Main Hosts *Ariel Rivera (2012-present) *Ogie Alcasid (2012-present) *Martin Nievera (2012-present) *Randy Santiago (2012-present) *Joe Marasigan (2009-present) *Vhong Navarro (2009-present) *Anne Curtis (2009-present) *Vice Ganda (2009-present) *Karylle Padilla-Yuzon (2011–present) *Mariel Rodriguez-Padilla (2016-present) *Amy Perez-Castillo (2016-present) *Pops Fernandez (2018-present) *Regine Velasquez (2018-present) *Carlo Marasigan (2016-present) 'Co-Hosts' *Jugs Jugueta (2009-present) *Teddy Corpuz (2009-present) *Jhong Hilario (2012-present) *Ryan Bang (2012-present) *Ryza Cenon (2018-present) *Bela Padilla (2018-present) *Angel Aquino (2018-present) *Yam Concepcion (2018-present) *Yassi Pressman (2018-present) *Maja Salvador (2018-present) Segments *Pera o Bayong became one of the more popular segments on It's Showtime The game's concept came from another Philippine TV show Eat Bulaga! which aired Monday to Saturdays on GMA-7 *The original version of the game started with 50 players answering a series of multiple choice questions (A, B, C, or D), hoping to eliminate all others until only one remains. The most popular type of question involved the scientific names of plants and animals, with at least two of the four choices noticeably joke answers. *If two people remain in the game and both choose the correct answer, the first person to arrive at his/her choice is declared the winner. *The winner of the elimination round then moves on to the jackpot round where he or she begins by choosing one of three bayong''s marked M, T, or B (for the show's title). Each bayong contain a concealed piece of cardboard on which is written what the contestant in playing for. *There is a bargaining session when the host (usually Yam Concepcion and Carlo Marasigan) would offer cash (''pera) in exchange for the contestant abandoning the prize hidden in the bayong. After each offer, Yassi Pressman and Carlo Marasigan lead the crowd in asking "Pera O Bayong?" and the contestant declares his or her choice. *The number of bargaining sessions vary from day to day, depending on the mood/emotional status of both the host and the contestant. The prizes in the bayong would range from nothing, to 1 million pesos, a house and lot, a living room showcase, an entertainment showcase, to fruits and vegetables (like one watermelon). *In its early days, the prize that was inside the chosen bayong was revealed to the audience during the sessions. Sometimes family members went to a TV inside the cafeteria at the ABS-CBN studios to see what the prize was, then try to influence the crowd to beg for the contestant to take whatever was in the bayong. After this was discovered the TV was switched off during the round. Later the prize was not revealed to anyone until it was actually opened. *Miss Q and A'' This segment, derived from the "Question and Answer" segments of beauty pageants, is a pageant for women, gays and transwomen. The segment focuses not on the beauty of the candidates but for their wit in answering questions.'' *Three candidates compete for the crown as Miss Q and A for three rounds. The competition starts as 3 to 4 candidates enter the stage one by one. As the candidates walk on the stage, the hosts gives a short background about the candidates such as educational background, occupation, etc. The candidates are given the chance to introduce themselves and give comedic proverbs which they "believe" in (this is very common to any gay beauty pageants throughout the Philippines). In season 2, the candidate with the best introduction wins P5,000. *In the first round, the candidates must answer trivial questions. The first two or three candidates to answer one question correctly advance to the next round. In season 2, the first two or three candidates with the most number of correct answers will proceed to the next round. *In the second round, the remaining candidates are asked with outrageous questions from a bowl of questions. Example: If there are one thousand grams in a kilogram, how many grams are there in an instagram?). The candidate who gave the "wittiest" answer, according to a panel of judges, will be declared the daily winner and advance to the final round. *In the final round, the daily winner will face the reigning Miss Q and A. In this round, a single, serious question (sometimes about recent events and social issues) are asked to both contenders. The winner will be declared through the average score of the panel of judges. If the winner is the daily winner, she will be the new reigning Miss Q and A. If the reigning Miss Q and A managed to defend the title, an additional crown is added. The longer the reigning Miss Q and A defend the title, the more crowns are added. If the reigning Miss Q and A managed to defend her title 3 times, she will advance to the semi-finals. If she managed to defend 10 times, she will advance to the grand finals without going through the semi-finals and will be added to the Hall of Fame. If the reigning Miss Q and A advances to the Hall of Fame and the grand finals, the crown is now vacant. *When the crown is vacant, four candidates will compete instead of three and the last candidate standing after the three rounds shall be the new Miss Q and A. *Tawag ng Tanghalan Dubbed as "your all-time favorite search for outstanding amateur talents", Tawag ng Tanghalan is an amateur singing competition currently airing its third regular season. This is the second revival of the singing competition, which has aired previously on ABS-CBN in 1953 and 1987 respectively. The competition is open to Filipino contenders from Metro Manila, Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao. *Singing Mo 'To *A musical sing-along segment where the person sings an original song at the live music video.